


We Meet Again

by JeyGonzales



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Persona 5 Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeyGonzales/pseuds/JeyGonzales
Summary: Ren and Sumire could not be happier, after defeating Maruki they celebrated a great White Day, but Igor and Lavenza call them both to the Velvet Room with a very special mission that they must fulfill.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, first of all I want to clarify something, English is not my it's not my native language so this fic may have a LOT of grammar mistakes. So, with that out of the way if someone wants to mark the errors in the comments, i would really appreciate it.  
> So let’s start the Game (Again?)

Ren and Sumire were happily resting in each other arms in the boy's room after their incredible white day date, they had to endure a lot to get to this moment, after defeating Maruki and getting Ren out of Juvie they decided to spend as much time as possible together before he had to come back to his hometown. 

“Did you enjoy did you enjoy yourself tonight Sumire?“

“This was the most fun i had in years Senpai… Thank you so much“

“No problem my love, i would do everything to see you smile“

Sumire s cheeks turned a little red as she snuggled her face in her boyfriend's chest. 

“Well... we should get some sleep... tomorrow you have practice don't you?”

Sumire nodded as she feels her eyes starting to get heavy

“I love you Senpai”

“I love you too Sumire”

The two teenagers then fall asleep with a smile in both of their faces, then, Ren feels that something is off, he still feels Sumire slepping comfortably with her head on top of his chest and her arms hugging his left arm, but he feels more heavy and he doesn't feel the covers of his bed anymore, so slowly he opens his eyes and sees a familiar blue ceiling, then he looks down to his body and he sees something that he thought he would never see again, he was in his Phantom Thief outfit, but that’s not the only thing, Sumire was also in her Thief outfit.

“This is not possible, the metaverse is gone... is it?” 

Ren feels Sumire move her face with her eyes still closed trying to push her face closer to him.

“Mmmm…Senapi, please don’t move so much” Sumire mumbled to her boyfriend.  
“Sumire... can you look at me for just one moment?” Ren asks to the his red headed kouhai.

Sumire opens her eyes and looks up to see her boyfriend in his thief attire, she jumps a little almost falling down of the bed if not for her boyfriend grabbing her just in time.

“R-Ren… What’s going on?” as she sees that she is also in her thief outfit.

“I don’t know… but it seems that we are in the velvet room”

“The velvet room?” Sumire asks as Ren and her start to get out of the bed

“This is the place where my trickster came to fusion his personas to make new and more powerful personas”

Ren and Sumire look down finding the source of that voice.

“Lavenza!” Ren says as he kneels down to look in the eyes to the to the platinum blonde headed girl.

“It has been quite a while trickster” Then Lavenza looks up to see Sumire as well “Also welcome to the velvet room emm…” Lavenza says as she looks at Ren again.

“Would you prefer that I called her Faith or Mrs. Trickster?”

Sumire blushes as she hears the second name that Lavenza gives her, but then she looks at Ren and asks.

“Faith?”

“Its… a long story” Ren responds as he doesn't want to explain all the names of his confidants and what it represents. After that he gets up and asks Lavenza.

“What’s going on? Why I am back here? And why is Sumire here with me?”

“I know that the both of you have a lot of questions, so please, come with me so my master and I can answer it properly, please, follow me”

The two former Phantom Thieves follow the assistant of the velvet room outside of the cell to the next room, in it, Igor is sitting at his desk as usual.

“Welcome to the velvet room” Igor says as he greats the two teenagers.  
“Ahh... I see that you were able to respond to our request to see the both of you again trickster”

“It’s nice to see you again Igor”

“I feel the same way trickster… but I fell that the two of you have a lot of questions, so feel free to ask, but before that, I will say that this time we summon the both of you here”

“But why are we here? Didn’t the metaverse get destroyed after we beat doctor Maruki?” Sumire asks before Ren could say something.

“Yes, the metaverse has been destroyed, but there is something else that we must discuss” Lavenza answer Sumire's question

“Yes indeed” Igor says before looking at Ren in the eyes

“Trickster, you have been a wonderful guest, winning a game that was rigged from the start against you, and freeing me from Yaldabaoth… so that’s why you are the perfect person to help me with this task”

“What task?” Ren asks visibly confused to the master of the velvet room

“Recently we discover that there will be a new guest in the velvet room… but she will be tasked to win almost the same game that you just beaten, but there will be some changes in her story, we don’t know how far this changes will affect her journey, so that’s why we ask for your help, we want you to aid her on her journey to rehabilitation”

Ren was speechless, he thought that his days as a Phantom Thieves were over, that he would be able to continue with his life.

“I know this is sudden, but we don’t know how much is going to change in the new trickster journey, so that’s why we ask you with this task”

“Trickster” Laveza says looking at Ren “I know that you already beat this game, but please, I hope that you will help us with this task, we don’t know how this new reality will change yours… please, be the light that this new trickster needs”

Sumire and Ren looked at each other, they didn’t know what to say, they wanted to let this Phantom Thieves thing behind them, but they also didn’t want to let thing be when they could have helped. 

“Ren…” Sumire says to her boyfriend “What you want to do?”

“I don’t know, I know that we already beat this game… and I don’t want to let you go…” Ren says shyly

Sumire blushes a little, but before answering Lavenza starts taking again.

“That’s why we call the two of you here, we want the both of you to help her in this journey, you two will remember each other and the events that you already live, you two will be together if you desire… but you will lose the bonds that you made with your other confidants”

“I will do it” Ren says with a new resolve “But with one condition” Ren says before graving Sumire’s hand on his own “Only if she agrees to come with me”

“Senpai… if I have you, I know I can do anything… I will follow you to the end of the world as long as we are together” Sumire says blushing a little.

Ren smiles and gives her a little kiss on the lips, then looks at Igor.

“It seems that we have a deal”

“Marvelous… I am in your debt trickster” Igor says with a smirk on his face 

“Thank You my trickster, you truly are the world’s greatest men” Lavenza says as she looks at Ren with a big smile

“Before we begin, I most inform you of some changes” Igor begins to explain to Ren and Sumire. “First of all, you will not be able live anymore in your old home at that café since that will be the new home of the next trickster… but I hope that you find your new home comfortable, you will be able to take all the money and objects that you already have with you in this journey, you will not have a criminal record in this reality, you will be a normal student in your school since your successor will be the one with it” 

Ren fells a little bit bad, he knows how difficult is to have a criminal record and knows that the first days in Shujin will be for the new player in this game, but he hopes that he will be able to help her.

Lavenza looks at Sumire as she begins to explain how different her life at this new reality will be.

“You will live at the same home with your parents, and they seem to know that you already have a relationship with him” Lavenza says looking at Ren. Sumire nods as she had already introduced Ren to her parents, and it would be better to avoid the nerves of having to re-introduce them.

An alarm sounds warning that their time is running out.

“Well trickster, i know that this will not be the last time that we see each other, Yaldabaoth will take my place and the twins will replace Lavenza again, so until we meet again…” Igor says before disappearing.

“Goodbye trickster, thank you for helping us with this task, I will be waiting for the day that we meet again” Lavenza bows before also disappearing.

Then Ren and Sumire close their eyes as they exit the velvet room.

Ren slowly opens his eyes as he fells the sunlight entering from the window, as he looks down, he sees Sumire sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
Then he looks at his surroundings and realizes that he is no longer in LeBlanc’s attic, it looks like he is in a expensive looking bedroom with a giant wardrobe with a mirror. But before he can continue exploring, he feels Sumire moving in his arms.

“Mmm good morning Senpai” Sumire says a little bit sleppy.

“Good Morning Sumi”

Before Sumire could say something, she gasps as she sees where they are, in a place that she didn’t know but it looked quite in the expensive side.

“Errr Senpai? Where are we?” Sumire asks confused 

“It seems that this is the place that Igor says that will be my new home….” Ren answer but not entirely too sure.

But before for Sumire could say something the hear a knock on the apartment door. They quickly get up and quickly go to see who is it.

As Sumire and Ren go to open the door they hear a voice that it seems to come from outside of the apartment that makes Sumire stop opening her eyes wide and putting a hand to her mouth.

“COME ON SUMIRE, OPEN THE DOOR!!! ITS FREZZING OUSTIDE”

As Sumire stays on her place in shock Ren looks at her with a confused face before going to open the door. As he opens, he is in shock at who he sees. It couldn’t be… she was dead…

It was her, the girl with auburn hair, with big brown eyes and with a beauty mark on her left eye. Sumire’s sister…

Kasumi Yoshizawa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again, I want to thank everyone that took some time to read this fic, if someone finds any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them as soon as possible. 
> 
> Thank you and Let’s Continue the Game.

Sumire didn’t know what to think anymore, just yesterday she was having one of the best days of her life, after all their hard work she finally was able to enjoy some time with her boyfriend (and the love of her life).  
Now? She was seeing someone that she thought… no, that she knew that was gone forever. But now that person was just standing there outside of the apparent new Ren’s apartment. 

“Geez Ren, that’s how you greet your girlfriend's sister?” Kasumi said before giving the boy a quick hug that he was not able to reciprocate. Then she walks past Ren to face her sister.

“Hi Sumi” Kasumi said to her sister before looking at the shock of her little sister face.

“Earth to Sumire… Are you there?” The older Yoshizawa sister asks her sister with a confused look before looking back at Ren.

“Did…. Did I interrupt something? Kasumi asks to the couple with a smirk on her face.

“WHAT???? N-N-O” Sumire answers quickly. “But why are you here?”

“What do you mean Sumi? I told you yesterday that I would come here early to have breakfast with you and Ren, besides, don’t tell mum but your food is way better than hers” Kasumi answers with a cheerful smile.

Sumire looks at Ren that was able to calm down a little and gives her a little nod that makes her understand that she has to play along with this.

“Ohh- yeah, sorry, I just forgot” Sumire says to her sister a little nervous.

“Well… now I’m here so why don’t we eat something before I have to go to practice? Here, let me make the orange juice” Kasumi says with a smile before she starts to walk to the living room and turning to her right to go to a place that the couple think that is the kitchen.

“Sumi… are you alright?” Ren asks to his girlfriend that still is a little shocked.

“Why is she here…how?”

“I… don’t know, this can be one of the changes that Igor and Lavenza told us before”

“But why her… i-i..” Sumire says will looking at the floor.

“Hey, look at me Sumi” Ren then goes and puts his girlfriend in a little embrace. “I know that this has to be difficult for you… but remember, we are in this together, we will get to the bottom of this” 

Sumire looks up and sees Ren straight in the eyes, then she puts her hand on his cheek.

“Thank You Ren…” Sumire says with a little smile

“Hey Ren, were do you… Oh, never mind” Kasumi says with as she winks directly to her sister as she quickly comebacks to the kitchen. Ren and Sumire end the embrace with a little blush on their faces before making their way to join Kasumi at the kitchen.

-3O minutes later-

The three are seating on the table enjoying their breakfast in silence before Kasumi looks at Sumire and asks her.

“So… Sumi, did you tell him?” Kasumi says with a knowing smile.

“Tell him what?” The redheaded asks visibly confused.

“That thing! the letter that come home the other day!”

“What letter?”

“Argh!... did you forget?” Kasumi says with a pout on her face.

“I don’t really know what are you talking about Kasumi”

“Fine… I will tell him” Kasumi says to her sister before looking at Ren 

“Sumire and I were admitted as honor students at your school!” Kasumi says with a big smile to Ren.

“Really? That’s great… Congratulations” Ren says trying to sound at least a little bit surprised.

“Yup” Kasumi says as she turns to face her sister again. “I guess that now we will have to call him Ren-senpai”

“Umm yeah… I guess...” Sumire says a little bit shyly.

“Are you okay Sumi? You don’t seem very well today, maybe you shouldn’t go to practice today…” Kasumi looks at her sister with concern on her face.  
“N-no, don’t worry, I’m fine, I will go” Sumire says as she try to look a little better.

“Oh, alright! remember that we have this important meet at the end of the month, you better give it your all, because I will not lose this time” 

“When is this meet?” Sumire asks trying to get a little of information about this new reality.

“Oh, I think it's on March 20”.

“Wait, what day is today?” Ren asks to Kasumi.

“Its March 10, almost one month before we have to start school.” The older Yoshizawa sister answers before looking at the clock on top of the TV “Well thanks for the breakfast guys, but I have to buy somethings for mum. I will come to pick you up at 3:30 so we can go together to practice Sumire” Kasumi says as she gets up from the table and waves at the couple before leaving.

Ren and Sumire stay in silence after Kasumi leaves for at least 5 minutes, the two of the analyzing the information they just learned.

“So we are one month before I came to Tokyo” Ren says breaking the silence in the room.

“Also is the same month that Kasumi…” Sumire tried to say but was unable to complete the sentence.

“Hey” Ren says at the same time as he puts his hand on top of Sumire’s “We are in this together” 

Sumire looks at Ren before smiling a little and nodding “Right, together, besides now things are different, I have you, we have each other.

Ren smiles at his girlfriend before giving her a quick peck on the lips, as they start to pick the dishes and take them to the sink Ren's phone lits up.

* Hey kid will you be able to work today, I have to run some errands *

* Sojiro? *

*Who else it’s going to be? Yes, it’s me, BOSS *

* Sorry, yeah, I will be able to work, I will be there at 4, its that good for you? *

* Yes, I will be waiting you *  
´  
“Well, it seems that in this reality I already know boss, but I don't know to what extent, at least I will try to learn a little more about this reality, maybe something changed with Futaba” 

“I know that you want to help our friends, I also want that, but remember, we are to help the new trickster” Sumire knows that Ren wants to help their friends as soon as possible, but this is not their journey anymore, they are here to help this new trickster. “I wonder who is going to be this new trickster? Maybe someone we know?”

“As far as we know it could be anyone, hell, it could even be Kasumi”

“Don’t say that, I don’t want Kasumi getting involve in all this Phantom Thieves stuff” Sumire knows that Kasumi is strong, really strong, but she also knows that the things that the Phantom Thieves do are dangerous, really dangerous, and she doesn’t want her sister to get involve.

“For now, that is out of our hands, we shouldn't worry about it”

“You are right, there is no reason to worry about that right now”

“Well, with that out of the way… what do you say if we go for a walk? I want to see in which part of the city we are”

“Good idea senpai, first let's change our clothes and then we can get going”

30 minutes later, Ren and Sumire are walking hand in hand on the streets of Shibuya, as Ren thought his apartment wasn’t really that far of central street. As he and Sumire continue walking they couldn't find any difference between this reality and their former reality, everything looked literally the same way as before. They decide to check Shibuya Station and the Underground Mall, but couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary, the only thing that saddened Ren is not finding Yusuke or Ann in their usual places.  
As the couple starts to come back to the apartment, they hear a tall guy that looked like a security guy talking to… a cat?

“Did you hear? There had been a lot of incidents lately, those psychotic break downs and mental shutdowns… that’s crazy, maybe I should have stayed home…”

“Akechi…” Ren muttered.

“Senpai? Are you alright?” Sumire asked with concern on her voice.

“Oh, yeah, just thinking about Akechi… he is still out there, but we can’t do anything about it, we don’t know who he targets or their names”. Ren said with a sad voice.

Sumire squeezed Ren hand “Senpai, remember what you said before, there are somethings that are out of our hands, we can’t do anything about it”

“Yeah… but well, it still hurts that we are not able to do something”

“Senpai… why don’t I make something for lunch? We can eat together before you have to go to Leblanc and Kasumi picks me up?

Ren smiled a little “Yeah, that would be great”

“Yes! Then come on Senpai! Let’s go!” Sumire grabbed Ren's hand and they both started running towards the apartment.

After Ren and Sumire enjoyed a very delicious meal they both parted ways, as Ren walked down the familiar streets of Yongen-jaya towards Leblanc. He noted that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, hell, even the cats were still there, then before he knew it he was already at the door of the café. As he made his way towards the inside of Leblanc, he could that classic smell of Sojiro curry and coffee. 

“Welco-oh, it’s you kid” Sojiro said behind the cafe counter.

“Hey boss… it’s nice to see you to”

“Same here kid, here put the apron on so I can get going” 

Ren puts the apron that Sojiro gives him, then the owner of the café makes his way to the bathroom to change to his street clothes. As Sojiro makes his way out of the café he turns around to face Ren from the other side of the counter.

“Hey kid, I will need your help with something next week”

“Hm? What do you need boss?”

“You see, there is someone that is going to come to live at the attic, so I want you to help me carry the boxes upstairs”

“Oh, are family members visiting you?”

“No, nothing of the sort, it’s just a trouble girl with… particular circumstances”

“Okay… just call me when her things arrive, and I will help you with it”

“Thanks kid, I own you one, remember to turn out the lights before leaving”

“Don’t worry boss, I got this”

After that Sojiro leaves Leblanc leaving Ren alone at the café.

“Well, it seems that the new trickster is coming here a little bit earlier this time… hmm...I wonder if she would look like me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that, next time will be looking at Kasumi and Sumire practice, also we may have the arrival of the new trickster...  
> Well until then.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you made it to the end of this story thank you very much, this is my first fit and i bet that it has a lot of mistakes, but this idea came to me so i wanted to give it a try. So i apologize for all the mistakes and see you soon!!


End file.
